<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Skam DC Season 3 Episode 1: The Role of a Lifetime by skamDC (bramgreenfeld)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833464">Skam DC Season 3 Episode 1: The Role of a Lifetime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramgreenfeld/pseuds/skamDC'>skamDC (bramgreenfeld)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Skam DC: Season 3 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, SKAM (Norway)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramgreenfeld/pseuds/skamDC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai Linwood had expected an average summer: trips to the beach, staying up all night, sleeping in until four, pining after his best friend, and, most importantly, trying as hard as possible to avoid being at home. What he didn’t expect was for the break to be turned upside down before it even started - and to feel more alone than ever before. To make matters worse, he’s gotten wrapped up in the musical that the girlfriend he never wanted is student directing.<br/>Kai didn't ask for this to be the summer when everything changed. But who knows - maybe it’s going to be the best thing that ever happened to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keira Bright/Kai Linwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Skam DC: Season 3 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. SATURDAY 11:11PM: LET THE GAMES BEGIN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SATURDAY, JUNE 20TH, 11:11PM</p>
<p>EXT. WILLA'S HOUSE</p>
<p>Let The Games Begin by AJR plays as we zoom in on WILLA'S house. Every other house nearby is dark, yet this one is lit up, flashing lights able to be seen through the windows. A party is in full swing. At (0:13), cut to:</p>
<p>INT. WILLA'S HOUSE, LIVING ROOM</p>
<p>The room is packed - everyone we know is here. The camera weaves through the crowds, catching brief glimpses of HOLLY, WILLA, SAFIYYA, THEO F., THEO R., JUDE, BLAISE, and ELI. Finally, it settles on...</p>
<p>KEIRA and KAI, making out against a wall near the entrance to the room. KAI attempts to pull away, but KEIRA chases him, kissing him again. KAI says something to her, inaudible over the music. She nods, kissing him again. He walks away from her, down the hallway towards the back of the house.</p>
<p>INT. WILLA'S HOUSE, BATHROOM</p>
<p>KAI pulls the door to the bathroom shut behind him, the music becoming muffled. He leans against the door and closes his eyes, sighing.</p>
<p>AUGUST<br/>You good, bro?</p>
<p>He opens his eyes, looking over at the boys. JASPER and AUGUST are in the bathtub, CALLUM sitting on the toilet beside them. They’re passing a joint between them.</p>
<p>KAI<br/>Yeah. Just a headache.</p>
<p>JASPER<br/>Bet I can help.</p>
<p>He scoots over, gesturing for KAI to sit down next to him in the bathtub. KAI complies. The tub is small enough for their sides to be pressed almost completely together, and it has definitely not escaped KAI'S notice.</p>
<p>JASPER passes KAI the joint, and KAI takes a drag. CALLUM tosses a bag of weed onto KAI'S lap.</p>
<p>CALLUM<br/>Take the rest, too.</p>
<p>KAI<br/>What the fuck?</p>
<p>CALLUM<br/>Come on. It's not like you have parents to search your room. It stresses me the fuck out.</p>
<p>AUGUST frowns at him.</p>
<p>AUGUST<br/>Dude.</p>
<p>KAI<br/>No, he's right. But, like, Jasper could also...</p>
<p>JASPER shakes his head.</p>
<p>JASPER<br/>Sorry, bro. My aunt's home this week and she'd kill me if she found it. And Jude's always on my ass anyway.</p>
<p>AUGUST<br/>Doesn't he also smoke?</p>
<p>JASPER<br/>Yeah. Fucking hypocrite.</p>
<p>CALLUM<br/>Oh, we're breaking out the big words tonight.</p>
<p>KAI sighs, but pockets the weed.</p>
<p>KAI<br/>What would you guys do without me?</p>
<p>JASPER wraps an arm around his shoulders.</p>
<p>JASPER<br/>Honestly, I have no clue where I'd be.</p>
<p>KAI smiles, but he looks awkward, hyperaware of every point where he and JASPER'S bodies are touching.</p>
<p>The bathroom door opens, and BROOKLYN enters the bathroom.</p>
<p>BROOKLYN<br/>Um...</p>
<p>AUGUST<br/>What's going on? Can you shut the door?</p>
<p>BROOKLYN<br/>I have to pee.</p>
<p>CALLUM<br/>Yeah, whatever. Just shut the door.</p>
<p>BROOKLYN rolls her eyes.</p>
<p>BROOKLYN<br/>I don't know what you guys do when you pee, but yeah, that was the plan.</p>
<p>CALLUM stands up, moving to the other side of the bathtub. BROOKLYN closes the door and sits down to pee. She then goes to the sink to wash her hands.</p>
<p>BROOKLYN<br/>Are you seriously the kind of guys who go to party just to hide in a bathroom and smoke weed the whole time?</p>
<p>AUGUST<br/>Pretty much, yeah.</p>
<p>BROOKLYN<br/>Fine. If that's what you want to do, then whatever. No one's going to miss you. But if you do want to come out...I'll save you a dance.</p>
<p>She makes direct eye contact with JASPER at the end of her statement. He raises his eyebrows, and BROOKLYN leaves, shutting the door behind her. As soon as she's gone, the boys burst out laughing.</p>
<p>AUGUST<br/>Could she be any more obvious?</p>
<p>CALLUM, who has moved back to the toilet, nudges JASPER with his foot.</p>
<p>CALLUM<br/>Are you going to go for it?</p>
<p>JASPER shrugs.</p>
<p>JASPER<br/>I don't know.</p>
<p>AUGUST<br/>I honestly wouldn't. Brooklyn's always been kind of...I don't know. Hot and cold.</p>
<p>JASPER<br/>Mostly just hot, though.</p>
<p>CALLUM laughs.</p>
<p>CALLUM<br/>Looks like Jazzy's out to complete the set.</p>
<p>JASPER<br/>Complete the set? What the fuck are you talking about?</p>
<p>CALLUM holds up a finger for each person he names.</p>
<p>CALLUM<br/>Nia. Willa. And now Brooklyn.</p>
<p>He looks over at KAI.</p>
<p>CALLUM<br/>I bet you're next.</p>
<p>KAI rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>KAI<br/>You're hilarious, dude.</p>
<p>He moves out from under JASPER'S arm.</p>
<p>Outside of the bathroom, the music stops suddenly, and the sound of loud footsteps can be heard. The boys look confused.</p>
<p>CALLUM<br/>For fuck's sake, what is it now?</p>
<p>AUGUST climbs out of the bathtub and goes over to the door. He opens it up a crack, peering into the hallway. He glances over his shoulder at the guys.</p>
<p>AUGUST<br/>Um, the cops are here.</p>
<p>JASPER bolts upright, half in and half out of the tub.</p>
<p>JASPER<br/>Seriously?</p>
<p>KAI puts his head in his hands.</p>
<p>KAI<br/>I'm so fucked.</p>
<p>CALLUM<br/>Yeah, you kind of are.</p>
<p>He stands up, heading for the door.</p>
<p>KAI<br/>Dude, can you just get over yourself and take the weed? It'll be a lot easier if the cops catch you with it instead of me.</p>
<p>CALLUM pretends not to hear him, leaving the room. AUGUST rolls his eyes and casts an apologetic look at KAI. JASPER stands up fully.</p>
<p>JASPER<br/>The window.</p>
<p>KAI<br/>What?</p>
<p>JASPER<br/>You can get out through the window and leave out the back. No one will see you.</p>
<p>KAI raises his eyebrows.</p>
<p>KAI<br/>Are you sure?</p>
<p>JASPER<br/>100%.</p>
<p>He holds out his hand.</p>
<p>JASPER<br/>Trust me.</p>
<p>KAI considers it, then takes JASPER'S hand, allowing him to pull him up and out of the bathtub.</p>
<p>AUGUST<br/>Dude, they're coming this way. You've got to go.</p>
<p>KAI<br/>See you on the other side.</p>
<p>He leaps out the window. JASPER and AUGUST clear the room - not noticing that the weed has slipped out of KAI'S pocket onto the bathroom floor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. SUNDAY 10:25AM: FATHER'S DAY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SUNDAY, JUNE 21ST, 10:25AM</p><p>INT. MARLOW HOUSE, GUEST BEDROOM</p><p>The guest bedroom is nice enough, but devoid of personality, the only things of KAI'S own being the suitcase beside the dresser and the pile of clothes next to the bed. KAI is curled up in the bed, only half-awake. There is a knock at the door. It takes him a moment to realize that it's not a dream.</p><p>KAI<br/>
Yeah?</p><p>The door opens - it's DANNY and MARIANA.</p><p>DANNY<br/>
Morning, Kai.</p><p>KAI sits up.</p><p>KAI<br/>
Morning.</p><p>MARIANA<br/>
We're just headed out to the store. Is there anything you need?</p><p>KAI hesitates, then shakes his head.</p><p>KAI<br/>
No. I'm fine.</p><p>MARIANA nods.</p><p>MARIANA<br/>
You know you can talk to us if you need anything?</p><p>KAI nods.</p><p>KAI<br/>
Yeah, I know. Thanks.</p><p>DANNY and MARIANA leave. KAI feels around the bed, looking for his phone. Eventually, he shoves the blankets off the bed entirely. A thump can be heard as his phone hits the floor. He reaches down for it and settles back in bed. There's a notification on the screen - "Father's Day today". He swipes the notification away, going to his messages.</p><p>He has a few messages, but he first looks at the contact who hasn't sent him anything - his mother. He starts to type something out, but stops abruptly, going back to his group chat with the boys. CALLUM texted them that morning - "does anyone have the weed??"</p><p>KAI reaches down, picking the hoodie he wore last night up off of the floor. He reaches into the pocket where he put the weed, but his fingers go straight through the fabric - there's a hole in the pocket.</p><p>KAI groans, putting his head in his hands. He picks up his phone again and sends a text to the boys - "i think it's still at willa's but don't worry i can get it"</p><p>CALLUM: "what the fuck"</p><p>KAI: "it fell out of my pocket"</p><p>CALLUM: "like the polar express?"</p><p>KAI: "yeah but i can get it back"</p><p>CALLUM: "you'd better"</p><p>KAI rolls his eyes, sending back another text: "dude trust me". He lays back down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, and closes his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. MONDAY 4:05PM: TIN MAN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MONDAY, JUNE 22ND, 4:05PM</p><p>INT. COFFEE SHOP</p><p>Adore You by Harry Styles plays over a montage of KAI and KEIRA on a date together, sitting on one side of a booth. While to an outsider they would look like any high school couple, KAI looks ever-so-slightly distant - he's playing a part.</p><p>The music fades out. KEIRA sighs, resting her head on her hand.</p><p>KEIRA<br/>God. This will probably be the last date we go on all summer.</p><p>KAI frowns.</p><p>KAI<br/>Wait, what? If you want to break up with me, that's kind of a weird way of saying it.</p><p>KEIRA laughs.</p><p>KEIRA<br/>No! No way, definitely not. I'm student directing a musical this summer, remember? Rehearsals are, like, every day.</p><p>KAI furrows his brows.</p><p>KAI<br/>You...oh, right! What musical is it?</p><p>KEIRA<br/>Spring Awakening.</p><p>KAI<br/>What's it about?</p><p>KEIRA<br/>Well, to put it in the simplest terms possible, German teenagers that really need sex education. But - </p><p>KAI<br/>Okay, that is literally the last thing I expected.</p><p>KEIRA laughs.</p><p>KEIRA<br/>It's so much more than that, though! Seriously. I think you should really like it. And I still think that you should audition.</p><p>KAI frowns.</p><p>KAI<br/>Um, sorry, but no. No way in hell.</p><p>KEIRA<br/>Why not? You have theater experience -</p><p>KAI scoffs.</p><p>KAI<br/>Yeah, and it ends at playing the Tin Man in eighth grade.</p><p>KEIRA<br/>That's more than a lot of people have! And you're one of the best singers I know -</p><p>KAI<br/>I -</p><p>KEIRA<br/>Don't you dare try to deny it. You're seriously so talented. We all heard you at the talent show.</p><p>KAI sighs.</p><p>KAI<br/>Yeah...but seriously. I'm not going to audition, Keira. I'm really sorry, but that's not my thing.</p><p>KEIRA<br/>But you'll come to the show?</p><p>KAI<br/>Oh my god, I'll be there every night. I'll show up so much that you'll have to add on more shows because of the demand.</p><p>KEIRA laughs.</p><p>KEIRA<br/>I'll hold you to that, you know.</p><p>KAI<br/>You won't have to. Even though I'm super busy this summer...</p><p>KEIRA<br/>Busy doing what? Sleeping until noon and staying up until three?</p><p>KAI<br/>Yeah!</p><p>KEIRA stares at him for a moment, then takes some of the whipped cream from her plate and spreads it on KAI'S face. KAI recoils, laughing, and takes some of the cream from his own face and wipes it on KEIRA'S. This goes on for some time, until they're both laughing too hard to continue.</p><p>KEIRA<br/>You have some in your hair.</p><p>KAI<br/>You have some in <em>your</em> hair.</p><p>She smiles and kisses him, disregarding the mess they've made.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. WENDESDAY 12:02PM: WHAT REALLY MATTERS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>WEDNESDAY, JUNE 24TH, 12:02PM</p>
<p>INT. MARLOW HOUSE, HALLWAY</p>
<p>The sound of laughter can be heard as KAI comes down the stairs. He walks past the living room, peering in to see the girl squad hanging out. THEO FINCH'S hair color is now black. WILLA looks up, spotting him.</p>
<p>WILLA<br/>Morning, Kai!</p>
<p>KAI raises a hand in greeting, but keeps walking.</p>
<p>INT. MARLOW HOUSE, KITCHEN</p>
<p>KAI is leaning against the counter eating a bowl of cereal when SAFIYYA enters.</p>
<p>KAI<br/>Hey.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>Hey.</p>
<p>She takes a glass out of the cabinet and pours herself some water.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>I thought Holly said that you either were never home or you would never leave your room.</p>
<p>KAI<br/>I have to eat sometime, don't I?</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>Mmhmm.</p>
<p>She takes a sip of her drink.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>I have your drugs.</p>
<p>KAI chokes on his cereal.</p>
<p>KAI<br/>What?</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>The weed you left at Willa's party? I have it.</p>
<p>KAI lets out a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>KAI<br/>Oh my god, you just saved my fucking life.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>I didn't say I was going to give it back.</p>
<p>KAI frowns.</p>
<p>KAI<br/>What do you mean?</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>Look, Kyle -</p>
<p>KAI<br/>Kai.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>Kai. Whatever. If the cops had found it, Willa would have been in serious trouble. And if there's one thing I can't stand, it's when someone fucks over their friends.</p>
<p>KAI<br/>It's not like I meant to leave it there! There was a hole in my pocket, it must have slipped out. And it's not like they found it.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>Still. You knew it was there, right? You should have owned up to it.</p>
<p>KAI sighs.</p>
<p>KAI<br/>You're right. I was wrong. Happy?</p>
<p>SAFIYYA rolls her eyes.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>If you think that's going to get me to give your weed back, you're wrong.</p>
<p>KAI<br/>Then what will it take? Seriously. I need it back. It's not mine.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>I want something in return.</p>
<p>KAI frowns.</p>
<p>KAI<br/>Like what?</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>First of all - I want ten percent of the drugs.</p>
<p>KAI<br/>Wait - what?</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>(slowly)<br/>I want ten percent of the drugs.</p>
<p>KAI<br/>Do you even smoke?</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>Nope. But it's good to have.</p>
<p>KAI looks as if he wants to question her more, but decides to drop it.</p>
<p>KAI<br/>Fine. Whatever. What else do you want?</p>
<p>SAFIYYA puts her drink down on the counter, fixing KAI with a cold stare.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>Auditions for Keira's play are on Friday. And you and your friends are going to be there.</p>
<p>KAI'S eyes widen.</p>
<p>KAI<br/>No way.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA nods.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>Yes. She's your girlfriend, and this means a lot to her. It's the least you could do to support her. Well, that and say hi to her when you walk past her.</p>
<p>KAI frowns.</p>
<p>KAI<br/>She - I literally just woke up. I'm barely alive right now.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>It's noon.</p>
<p>KAI<br/>Yeah? So?</p>
<p>SAFIYYA sighs.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>I can't even - okay. So you guys will be there?</p>
<p>KAI<br/>Do we have to actually audition?</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>I don't know about the others, but you do.</p>
<p>KAI scowls at her.</p>
<p>KAI<br/>Why do I have to?</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>Because I know that you can actually do it. And it'll make her happy. And that's what really matters, isn't it?</p>
<p>KAI takes a bite of his cereal.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/><em>Isn't it?</em></p>
<p>KAI<br/>Yes! Yes, definitely!</p>
<p>SAFIYYA smiles.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>I'm glad we're in agreement.</p>
<p>KEIRA appears at the entrance to the kitchen.</p>
<p>KAI<br/>Hi.</p>
<p>He kisses her cheek.</p>
<p>KEIRA<br/>Hi!<br/>(to SAFIYYA)<br/>Are you coming back?</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>Yeah, of course!<br/>(to KAI)<br/>See you Friday. 3:00 sharp.</p>
<p>KAI raises his bowl to her.</p>
<p>KAI<br/>Yup. Friday.</p>
<p>She and KEIRA leave the kitchen. KAI leans back against the counter and groans.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. FRIDAY 3:30PM: GIRL CRUSH</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>FRIDAY, JUNE 26TH, 3:30PM</p>
<p>INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, AUDITORIUM</p>
<p>The sound of singing can be heard as we see KAI opening the door to the auditorium.</p>
<p>JORDAN (O.S.)<br/><em>He plays a perfect part, straight from his heart, knowing the risk he takes</em><br/><em>And hoping that the house is not brought down.</em></p>
<p>KAI leans against the door frame, watching. We see a boy on stage - JORDAN ALEJO. KAI clearly likes not only what he hears, but what he sees.</p>
<p>JORDAN<br/><em>The role of a lifetime, it's living a fantasy</em><br/><em>A drama that you struggle to erase</em><br/><em>Thoughts battle words battle deeds, a war with such casualties</em><br/><em>All played out behind a smiling face.</em></p>
<p>He steps away from the microphone to applause from the kids sitting in the audience. He makes eye contact with KAI and smiles. KAI looks away, looking out into the audience. He sees quite a few familiar faces - the entire girl squad along with BROOKLYN and SIERRA.</p>
<p>KEIRA spots him and smiles, getting up from her seat and running over to him.</p>
<p>KEIRA<br/>(quietly)<br/>Hey!</p>
<p>KAI<br/>Hey.</p>
<p>KEIRA<br/>I thought you weren't coming.</p>
<p>KAI<br/>Change of heart. I didn't realize that all the girls were auditioning.</p>
<p>KEIRA shakes her head.</p>
<p>KEIRA<br/>They're not. Willa and Safiyya are, but Theo's too busy with her job, and Holly doesn't want to.</p>
<p>KAI<br/>And Brooklyn?</p>
<p>KEIRA shrugs.</p>
<p>KEIRA<br/>I don't really know her that well. I know most of these other kids, though - they've been in a lot of summer theater productions.</p>
<p>KAI<br/>Who was that guy on stage just now?</p>
<p>KEIRA<br/>Oh, Jordan? Yeah, he's really good. And he's one of Miles's favorites, so, yeah. He'll definitely get one of the leads.</p>
<p>KAI<br/>Miles?</p>
<p>KEIRA gestures over her shoulder.</p>
<p>KEIRA<br/>The director.</p>
<p>KAI looks in the direction that she is pointing.</p>
<p>KAI<br/>Oh my god, is that Mr. Rodriguez?</p>
<p>KEIRA<br/>What? Oh, that's right. He's your band director, right?</p>
<p>KAI nods.</p>
<p>KAI<br/>This is too fucking weird. I had no idea.</p>
<p>KEIRA<br/>Well, he's got to do something over the summer, right?</p>
<p>KAI<br/>Yeah, but...yeah. Oh my god.</p>
<p>KEIRA<br/>Are you nervous?</p>
<p>KAI<br/>Yeah, kind of!</p>
<p>KEIRA smiles.</p>
<p>KEIRA<br/>You don't have to be. You're one of the most talented people I know.</p>
<p>MR. RODRIGUEZ (O.S.)<br/>Keira!</p>
<p>KEIRA<br/>Coming!</p>
<p>She turns back to KAI.</p>
<p>KEIRA<br/>I've got to go. Break a leg.</p>
<p>She kisses him quickly and runs back to her seat. KAI stays where he is as another kid goes up on stage.</p>
<p>WILLA waves him over, and he walks over to where she and the other girls are sitting in the back of the auditorium.</p>
<p>WILLA<br/>I didn't know that you were auditioning.</p>
<p>KAI<br/>Yeah, I was kind of forced into it.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA glares at him.</p>
<p>KAI<br/>I mean, I wouldn't miss it for the world. Did you already go?</p>
<p>WILLA<br/>Yeah, me and Safiyya.</p>
<p>KAI<br/>Sorry I missed it.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>Yeah, maybe if you weren't late.</p>
<p>KAI<br/>I already said I was sorry.</p>
<p>THEO<br/>Yeah, you should be sorry. They were great.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA shrugs.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>I could have been better.</p>
<p>HOLLY<br/>No! You were great!</p>
<p>She kisses WILLA'S cheek.</p>
<p>HOLLY<br/>And so were you.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>I thought you were bringing your friends.</p>
<p>KAI groans quietly.</p>
<p>KAI<br/>Yeah...</p>
<p>He takes out his phone, sending a text to the boys: "you said you'd be here". AUGUST responds immediately: "Sorry I got caught up helping my mom with something!" JASPER responds as well: "Fuck was that today?" CALLUM doesn't respond at all. KAI sighs.</p>
<p>The person on stage finishing singing. Everyone applauds politely.</p>
<p>MR. RODRIGUEZ<br/>Okay, is there anyone who hasn't gone yet?</p>
<p>KAI shrinks into his seat.</p>
<p>WILLA<br/>Kai hasn't!</p>
<p>KAI<br/>I hate you.</p>
<p>She smiles, then shoves him, forcing him to stand up. He makes his way to the stage.</p>
<p>MR. RODRIGUEZ<br/>Kai, I didn't know you were auditioning.</p>
<p>KAI<br/>Um, neither did I, really - not until a couple days ago. I don't really have anything planned...</p>
<p>MR. RODRIGUEZ<br/>That's okay. It's high school theater, not Broadway. Just...sing whatever's in your head. Within reason. Please don't sing, like, Old Town Road or something.</p>
<p>KAI manages to smile. He glances at KEIRA, who gives him a thumbs up, mouthing<em> You got this!</em> KAI takes a deep breath and begins to sing.</p>
<p>KAI<br/><em>I got a girl crush, I hate to admit it but</em><br/><em>I got a heart rush, ain't slowin' down</em></p>
<p>The auditorium doors open suddenly. KAI glances up to see that JASPER has entered. He grins upon seeing KAI on stage. KAI swallows hard and continues.</p>
<p>KAI<br/><em>I got it real bad, want everything she has</em><br/><em>Her smile and that midnight laugh she's givin' you now</em></p>
<p>KEIRA is beaming - she thinks he's singing to her. But KAI'S gaze goes over her shoulder, right to where JASPER is standing.</p>
<p>KAI<br/><em>I wanna taste her lips, yeah cause they taste like you</em><br/><em>I wanna drown myself in a bottle of her perfume</em><br/><em>I want her long blonde hair, I want her magic touch</em><br/><em>Yeah cause maybe then you'd want me just as much</em><br/><em>Yeah I got a girl crush, I got a girl crush.</em></p>
<p>He steps away from the microphone, leaving the stage. People are applauding, but he barely hears it - the only thing he registers is JASPER.</p>
<p>JASPER<br/>Dude.</p>
<p>KAI<br/>Dude.</p>
<p>CUT TO:</p>
<p>INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, HALLWAY</p>
<p>The boys lean against the wall, talking. Music can be faintly heard from the auditorium, but neither of them are paying much attention.</p>
<p>JASPER<br/>That was really good.</p>
<p>KAI laughs.</p>
<p>KAI<br/>No way.</p>
<p>JASPER<br/>Yes, it was!</p>
<p>KAI<br/>Bro, I sang a country song for a musical theater audition.</p>
<p>JASPER<br/>That just makes it better. Do you think you'll get a part?</p>
<p>KAI shrugs.</p>
<p>KAI<br/>Maybe. There aren't a lot of people auditioning, I don't think, so - I really have no idea.</p>
<p>JASPER<br/>Do you want to get a part?</p>
<p>KAI sighs.</p>
<p>KAI<br/>Don't make fun of me.</p>
<p>JASPER<br/>When have I ever made fun of you?</p>
<p>KAI glares at him, and JASPER laughs.</p>
<p>KAI<br/>Seriously, though. I kind of do. I guess I miss it, you know?</p>
<p>JASPER nudges him.</p>
<p>JASPER<br/>I know.</p>
<p>He takes a joint from behind his ear.</p>
<p>JASPER<br/>Want to smoke?</p>
<p>KAI<br/>I have to do a dance audition in a few minutes.</p>
<p>JASPER<br/>Yeah, and you'll need all the help you can get.</p>
<p>KAI rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>KAI<br/>Fuck you.</p>
<p>JASPER grins, lighting the joint.</p>
<p>KAI<br/>Wow, in school? That's dangerous.</p>
<p>JASPER<br/>(sarcastic)<br/>Yeah, that's me. Dangerous.</p>
<p>He takes a drag and passes the joint to KAI, who does the same. For a moment they just sit there in silence, passing the joint back and forth.</p>
<p>JASPER<br/>Hey.</p>
<p>KAI<br/>What?</p>
<p>JASPER<br/>Wanna shotgun?</p>
<p>KAI goes still, glancing over at JASPER to see if he's joking. He's not - he's dead serious.</p>
<p>KAI<br/>Have you ever done it before?</p>
<p>JASPER nods.</p>
<p>JASPER<br/>Like, once or twice. You?</p>
<p>KAI shakes his head. JASPER grins.</p>
<p>JASPER<br/>Don't worry. I'll take care of you.</p>
<p>He takes a drag and then leans in, exhaling the smoke into KAI'S mouth. Even after all the smoke is inhaled, neither of them move, their faces still close to each other. JASPER'S gaze flicks down to KAI'S lips.</p>
<p>KEIRA (O.S.)<br/>Hey!</p>
<p>KAI pulls away quickly, looking over his shoulder at KEIRA. BROOKLYN is with her, and she instantly walks over to JASPER.</p>
<p>KEIRA<br/>You're seriously incredible, you know?</p>
<p>KAI<br/>If you say so.</p>
<p>They kiss, but it ends quickly, KAI glancing over at JASPER.</p>
<p>BROOKLYN<br/>Are you auditioning?</p>
<p>JASPER laughs.</p>
<p>JASPER<br/>Fuck no. I'm just supporting my bro. I was actually about to leave anyway.</p>
<p>BROOKLYN<br/>Okay. Will I see you soon?</p>
<p>JASPER<br/>I mean, maybe.</p>
<p>He turns and leaves. KAI watches him go.</p>
<p>KEIRA<br/>Hey, are you coming back?</p>
<p>KAI tears his gaze away.</p>
<p>KAI<br/>Yeah, of course.</p>
<p>He takes her hand and walks back into the auditorium.</p>
<p>CUT TO END CREDITS.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please check out this carrd for ways you can support the black lives matter movement: blacklivesmatters.carrd.co<br/>to see this season's playlist, the characters' instagrams, and get a link to the skam dc discord, head to my tumblr @skamdc</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>